The Diary Series
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: What would you do if someone read your diary? Write about it, of course.
1. Family

**"Family"**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Vignette**

**Summary: Based on Emma's "Family" fic, this is based on Larry's POV after the piolt episode "Knock, Knock, Who's There?"**

**Distribution: Ask & you shall most likely receive, all I ask is that I know who wants it & where it's going :-)**

I stopped just inside my room and shut the door. I turned a look back at the shut door, thinking about what had happened today. I shook my head and shuffled my way to the bed, tossing the robe on the chair in the corner. Once again, I thought about the stranger using the couch out in the living room. My cousin, Balki, far removed. In all truthfulness, I had no idea my family had more family on some little island in the Mediterranean. Or, atleast I didn't until he showed up at my door yesterday.

Needless to say, I never expected such a distant relative to show up at my door (who would?). I guess I really can't call him a stranger, he is a relative... and someone that I keep learning new (and odd) things about. But then, it isn't like I'm not used to odd things, I do have eight siblings, after all. When you have that many brothers and sisters, you learn quickly to accept a lot of things. More relatives than you knew about is one of those things, I guess.

All I wanted to do was try to make a start on my own. Really, is that too much to ask for? I've only been in this apartment a little over three months and now I've already got a roommate. Had several in college. They changed every semester. I haven't quite figured out the reasoning yet. I briefly wondered if, like Balki said, he'd be leaving once he made enough money to make his own start. He's only been here a day and a half... and I already think I'd really miss him if he did leave.

Why, though? Other than a few of his stories, I still don't really know him; he's still a stranger, basically. I wonder if he feels the same about me. It would be a understatement to say I was surprised he stood up for me when Twinkacetti fired me yesterday. Granted, he probably felt as though he had to since I'd asked him to watch the store while I helped Susan. He didn't know what he was doing, though, and that certainly wasn't his fault, he thought he was helping. Then he stood up for me. I really cannot remember the last time someone did that for me, including my parents and siblings.

He has this wonderful naivete about him. He's very trusting. He has to be, after all, he moved in with a cousin he hardly knew: me. And I'm the type who's wary of everyone. So how come I let this complete stranger, who said he was a relative, move in with me? Maybe I felt bad for him, but I know he really trusts me... and I did feel bad that he'd made such a journey, only for me to consider not letting him stay. In the end, I just couldn't turn him away.

He says he wants to learn American customs and the like. And he wants me to teach him about them. Of course, I think I'm the worst person to ask such a favor of, but I'm going to try, for him. Maybe I'll surprise myself. Besides, he seems like he's in awe of me, what I have, and how I live. All of these things are just... normal to me, while Balki actually seems to look up to me and how I've been able to live. It feels... odd. I mean, someone actually looks up to me? It just doesn't seem right. Because of him, though, and his "looking up", I went through a whole bottle of Mylanta today alone. I wonder if he'll always be like this. I guess I'll be finding out in the days to come.


	2. For Want Of A Diary

**For Want Of A Diary  
**Cannon: Set during "Since I Lost My Baby"  
Rating: G  
Genre: Comedy/Vignette/POV.  
Summary: What would you do if someone read your diary? Write about it, of course (don't be ridiculous!).  
Distribution: Ask & ye shall receive (I just wanna know who's gettin' it & where it's goin')  
Disclaimer: I don't own. The only things I have are two scripts & a handful of promo photos.I'm going to lock this in a safe.  
Or better yet, maybe a safe deposit box.  
Or not. If I put it in there, it'd be tough to get at.  
Okay, so why am I considering these options? Twinkacetti read this! The man took over my room (long story I haven't had the chance to write about yet) & read this: my diary! Not only that, but the man call me a sick man! Twinkie's one to talk.  
Oh, & Balki wants to read this now. I just cannot catch a break! (Speaking of Balki, I can already hear him snoring out on the couch -- I can't sleep & that's part of the reason why).  
So why did Twinkie call me a sick man? Well, I've been flipping through past entries &, based on what I know about the man, I've come to the conclusion that he wasn't commenting on the content. There's nothing bad in here (I have 8 siblings, I know better than that!). So what was he commenting on... it had to be my writing.  
That's it. That has to be it. He's jealous of my writing ability. Now, granted, this entry is certainly not as well written as past entries (I'm venting, here), but it's still better than he could write, definitely. And to think we were helping the man! (Okay, okay, so Balki wanted to help & I got dragged into it. But I still helped.)  
Anyway, I think I ought to get some sleep now. The more I think about Twinkie reading this, the more I could use some Mylanta.  
And my stomach can't handle that abuse.  
-Larry 


	3. The Snow Pit

"The Snow Pit"  
Rating: G  
Genre: Vignette.  
Summary: Part of "The Diary Series". Larry's thoughts on the "Snow Way To Treat A Lady" two-parter.  
Distribution: Ask & you shall most likely receive, all I ask is that I know who wants it & where it's going :-)

Well, we got back from the skiing trip tonight. I wasn't used as a ski jump this time, although I did become one with the snow–literally.

All I wanted was a chance to be with Jennifer alone. I figured when we got stuck in the cabin, it would be the perfect opportunity, but...

Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, Balki wanted to try skiing and the ladies got a good rate, if we all went. So, I came up with a nice little white lie to... further my relationship with Jennifer. It really didn't work all that well, even thought Balki said that Jen said she thinks I'm cute. I think I'd like to actually hear her say it.

I'm just jumping all around here. So, I wanted to impress Jen (what guy wouldn't want to impress the woman he'd love to spend the rest of his life with? ...Think I've said too much.). So what if I skied down the wrong side of the mountain? I'm pretty sure I would've fallen no matter where I skied. Although, I certainly could have done without meeting that pine tree face to pine needles. Ow. If I really wanted acupuncture...

Balki really had something against my want to impress. He shared his "Great Myposian Pit Theory" & I got to know the snow ball that eventually fell into the pit. While we were stuck in the cabin, I offered to get more fire wood (in actuality, I didn't want to listen to Balki any longer as I could've done without his "Little Goat Herder" story that was a blatant dig at me). I wasn't outside even two minutes when I was met with a huge snow ball, which turned out to be an avalanche that ended up helping me get to the door of the cabin a lot quicker than I would've liked. They opened the door and there I was, pressed into the snow. I was lucky I didn't get hurt, bodily that is.. It did hurt my pride, but that's nothing new.

Then there was our tunnel digging. Words really can't describe the feeling I'd had when I thought that Balki had still been in the tunnel when it collapsed. I was truly scared we'd lost him. It was my fault he'd been in that tunnel alone. I know he's okay (& snoring quite loudly in the living room, currently), but I just feel so guilty that he could've been hurt, or worse, because of me. And, believe me, that is the worst feeling in the world.

Anyway, I'm glad it's over now. Maybe in a year we could try camping...

Larry 


End file.
